Hello
by ally127
Summary: Duo has to let go of his dying angel, Sister Helen. Based off of the song "Hello" by Evanescence. A one-shot.


Disclaimer: Nobody to own here… 

A/N: Well, this is my first angst/death fic. It's set when Duo's a kid and when Sister Helen dies. Her death, however, is different from the manga. This fic is based on the song "Hello" by Evanescence. The lyrics are in _italics_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo tapped his foot and shifted in his seat inside the classroom. He stared at the clock hanging innocently above the chalkboard and listened to the other children play outside. Duo slouched deeper into his desk. Every second took an eternity and he was stuck in detention… again. Duo was trapped for eternity because he punched a kid for making fun of him… again.

Playground school bell rings again 

Finally! Freedom! Duo bolted out the classroom doors and slid down the stair railing just outside. His footsteps echoed on the pavement; everyone left him alone.

Rain clouds come to play again 

The air around him darkened. Duo flinched slightly when he felt the first drop of the L2 colony's artificial rain. It was strange; he was always very happy when it rained. Duo held out his arms and welcomed the droplets, delighting in its sweet taste. But this rain was different. Although sweet, it felt cold… and depressed. Shrugging off that haunting train of thought, he splashed though the numerous puddles and paraded home. 

Home… For the first time in his life, he truly felt at home there. His home was the Maxwell Church. And even though the church was Catholic and he didn't believe in God, he knew that his angel would be waiting for him there. Her name was Sister Helen and she was Duo's angel.

The rain fell harder and heavier. They trailed down his cheeks and slithered down his neck, whispering and prophesying to him the upcoming truth. 

Duo's smile disappeared. He froze in front of the chapel's large, wooden double doors. Duo slowly lifted his hand and reached for the massive handles. The doors creaked open before he could reach them. Father Maxwell stood before him.

Has no one told you she's not breathing? 

Duo's eyes widened. He pushed past Father Maxwell and raced inside the church.

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

'She's going to be fine. She has to be! Your angel can't leave you…' 

_Hello_…

Duo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Sister Helen lay on her bed… motionless. Her right hand hung over the side and her white blankets lightly contoured her cold body. Her face was pale, yet peaceful.

_If I smile and don't believe_

Duo walked to her bedside and delicately held her right hand. He always loved to watch her sleep… to watch her dream. But she wasn't dreaming this time.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Duo gently traced her hand with his finger. Father Maxwell walked in and knelt down to Duo's height. He softly placed his large hand on Duo's shoulder.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

Duo recoiled his shoulder and swatted Father Maxwell's hand away.

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

"I'm fine!" Duo snapped. "And she's fine too."

_Don't cry_

Father Maxwell slowly turned and lowered his head. He wasn't needed right now, but he'll be back.

Duo watched him leave and close the door behind him. Sister Helen's hand still rested in his. Clasping it tighter, Duo lifted her hand and placed it on her chest; that was how she slept… but this time her hand fell limply off the side of the bed.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Duo swallowed hard and his eyes began to water. "Sister Helen?"

_Hello I'm still here_

His throat ached as he tried to hold back his sobs. "No, you can't leave me! You can't! You're my angel! Sister Helen, come back to me!"

All that's left of yesterday… 

Duo hugged her lifeless body and put his head on her chest. His tears trailed down his cheeks and slithered down his neck, whispering and revealing the present truth…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, that's the end. Like it, hate it? Please review and share ur thoughts! You can flame me, compliment me, scream at me, or give me tips and improvements. Arigato! ^______^


End file.
